


I Know You Love Me

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and a bit of angst too, and snow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: You accuse Sam of cheating on you with another woman, he denies it yet doesn’t explain himself.  Later, he apologises and explains everything.Fic inspired by the song Getting’ By by Cory Chisel and the current weather in Scotland.





	I Know You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it’s been FAR TOO LONG, guys. I am so sorry XD And I apologize if anybody who reads this is called Jane. I needed a name xD

You were only half listening to the weather report on the radio while making breakfast for you and your boyfriend of five years. Sam was still in the shower. You could hear the water running and he was singing to himself – hopelessly out of tune.

                ‘ _There’s a lot of heavy snowfall in the forecast for today. So, please be careful when driving to or from work today. Roads could be icy as temperatures drop during the evening and night hours_ ,’ the radio moderator said. You silently dismissed the weather warning, telling yourself you would be home from work way before then. And you always drove carefully, you weren’t Chloe or Nate after all.

                The water in the shower stopped running and you could hear Sam humming to himself, while he most likely wrapped himself into a towel. You tried not to think too much about the way the last water droplets would run down Sam’s body and how the towel would probably sit low on his hips. You were grinning to yourself when you heard Sam’s phone vibrate on the kitchen table. Quickly you got the bacon and the eggs out of the frying pans and then darted over to the table to look at his phone. Now, you had never been the kind of girlfriend to snoop around on her boyfriend’s phone, you trusted him enough to not cheat on you. Sam usually had nothing to hide, which meant, he never minded when you looked at new messages he received or took a call for him. But the text you now saw on his lock screen made you wonder whether you had misplaced your trust, given it away too freely.

                > _We still on for later today? – Jane_

                You stared at the phone, tried to come up with some sort of explanation for why your goofy, loving boyfriend would be texting – and apparently meeting – with another woman. Your mind started racing, your brain picturing scenarios you didn’t want to imagine. Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on the way you looked at it – Sam walked into the kitchen.

                ‘Hey, sweetheart. Everything alright?’ He tried to kiss you, but you took a step back from him. His smile slowly faded as he looked from your confused face to his phone in your hand.

                ‘Who’s Jane?’ You tried to stay calm, tried to suppress the storm of emotions that was building up inside you.

                Sam lifted his hands in defence, as if he was expecting you to start hurling things at him. ‘Babe, let me explain.’

                ‘Go ahead. Tell me who the woman is that you’ve been texting and meeting with behind my back?’

                ‘I-it’s not what you think it is. And I swear to you, I’ll explain everything tonight. But I just can’t do that right now,’ he tried.

                You were trembling with the anger that built up inside you now. He was going to explain it later, but he couldn’t do it right now?! ‘What kind of bullshit answer is that, Drake? If you’ve been sleeping with other women behind my back, I’d rather you tell me to my face than lie to me. We’ve been completely open with each other in the past. So why can’t you just tell me _now_?’ Tears welled up in your eyes and you furiously wiped them away. Sam reached out for you, took a step forward and kept mumbling excuses. You evaded his arms and grabbed your purse.

                ‘Don’t touch me right now. I thought we could be completely honest with each other, but apparently you don’t think so. Because why cheat on me if I were enough for you, right?’ You were unsuccessfully trying to suppress the sobs that threatened to tear up your whole body. You turned around, mumbled that you had to get to work and ran out of the kitchen. You were still crying when you got to your car after you had fumbled with your shoes and coat.

                Sam had followed you to the door, treading from one bare foot to the other while he called after you to stop and come back. You ignored him, got into your car and drove to work.

               

Sam tried calling you several times while you were at work, but you never answered. The whole time you were at work, you kept going over the situation in your head. Sam had never given you any signs that he might be unhappy. He had never given you any reason to doubt him and his feelings for you until now. And you just couldn’t wrap your head around why.

                The drive back home from work in the evening took you longer than usual as it had begun to snow as soon as you had left work and you were trying to be careful. In the back of your mind, you told yourself you were being careful because Sam was waiting for you at home and he was probably worried sick by now. But then you remembered the fight and the text message from earlier and you tried to convince yourself that you weren’t doing it for him. You were simply careful because that was what you were like.  When you finally got home, the lights were out and you assumed that Sam was probably still with that Jane person. Whoever she was, you doubted you would ever like her.

                Snow was still falling in thick flakes and crunched under your boots as you walked to the front door and let yourself in with cold fingers.

                What awaited you on the other side of the door was something you had definitely not expected. Candles flickered in the entryway and together with some rose petals designated a path from the front door into the living room. You frowned, took off your coat and shoes and then slowly followed the path into the living room where Sam was waiting for you in front of the lit fireplace.

                ‘Oh, you’re finally home. I was beginning to get worried something might have happened,’ he greeted you. The beaming smile you normally got when you got home turned into a cautious look. Sam waited for you to come to him, trying not to scare you off as he had done in the morning.

                You eyed him warily, noticed the wine bottle and two glasses on the living room table. ‘She’s not here is she?’

                ‘Who? Jane? No. God no. I would never- Listen, babe. I’m really sorry I couldn’t explain the whole situation earlier. But if you’re willing to hear me out, I promise, everything will be understandable when I’m done,’ he rambled.

                You stopped a few paces away from him, crossed your arms in front of your chest. It hurt you to be this cold to him, but it was his fault after all. ‘Alright. I’m listening.’

                Sam reached under the table and pulled a rectangular package out. He offered it to you, but you didn’t move to take it. You wanted to hear what he had to say, not gifts. ‘Well, I know it’s still a few weeks until your birthday. But I got you that book you’ve wanted for years, which was really hard to find. And-‘

                ‘What does that have to do with Jane?’                                            

                ‘Will you let me speak, please? Jane works in one of those specialty bookshops, the ones that are insanely good at finding and acquiring books that are hard to get. And I had told her about the book you wanted and how you were so sad because you couldn’t find it. Well, she called me last week, said she had found a copy and it would arrive today. _That_ was the reason for the text message and why I couldn’t say anything because I wanted to surprise you.’

                You sighed. God you were such an idiot. ‘So you weren’t cheating on me?’

                ‘Babe, no! I would never! You know that. I love _you_ , Y/N. You and nobody else. Although I do think that sometimes you love your books more than me.’ He cautiously smiled at you, which grew into a big confident grin when he saw your gaze soften and you stepped forward to embrace him.

                ‘I am so sorry that I was such an idiot. I knew, you would never cheat on me. I just… I saw the text and then you wouldn’t explain and ugh. I’m sorry,’ you mumbled into his shirt. ‘I love you too, Sam.’

                ‘It’s okay. I wish, I could’ve explained earlier. I hate seeing you hurt.’ Sam wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss onto the top of your head. ‘Oh, and by the way. The candles aren’t just for romantic atmosphere. The power went out an hour before you came home due to the snow.’

                You laughed into his shirt, sighing when he joined in after a second. ‘Well, it _is_ very romantic though.’


End file.
